


Kiss It Better

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Burns, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla looks after Darla's burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘burn’.

Drusilla traced over the pink scars, the smooth shiny burns on Darla’s otherwise perfect skin. “Do they still hurt?”

“Do yours?” Darla asked in a pointed tone, pushing Drusilla’s hand away from them.

“I think they’re beautiful, like blossoms, all over,” Drusilla said, moving her hand down to the next one.

“Welts, more like,” Darla said but she didn’t have the heart to push her away a second time. She could deal with a bit of prodding and poking if it kept Dru amused. 

“Don’t you feel pretty?” Drusilla asked innocently and Darla sighed.

“I don’t at the moment, love,” she told her, as gently as she could.

Drusilla bowed her head and pressed a kiss to her skin, over the scarred flesh. “Shall I kiss it better?”

Darla smiled down at her, shaking her head fondly. “Yes, Dru, kiss them better for me.”

“Will you feel pretty then?” Drusilla placed another kiss on another burn, more tenderly as they got worse.

“Yes, baby,” Darla answered, stroking over Drusilla’s back encouragingly.

“Then will you kiss mine better?” Drusilla asked as she gently kissed over her clit, even though she wasn’t burned there at all. 

“Yes, baby,” Darla cried out, threading her fingers into Dru’s hair, keeping her where she was. “Make me come and I’ll kiss you anywhere you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
